We Belong Together
by Orchid Child
Summary: His eyes have been dark with obsession since she left him, scared of their eternity. He's chased her since. Four years later their paths cross again. This time he won't let go, he'll have his forever even if it means chasing her through Seattle to do so. Nothing will stand in his way, he won't stop until they say, "I do." Obsession makes us crazy. AU New Moon. Darkward.
1. Une

**Prologue **

She ran.

Her steps light and airy, hardly hitting the cold and hard pavement, her feet already sore and calloused. She didn't let any inconvenience stop her. Her fight or flight response was working in overdrive as the adrenaline pushed her forward, faster, harder and stronger. She hardly recognized any of her passing buildings but she could faintly hear the city sounds.

If she could make it to the open, she would be safe or elude _him. _

She knew he was following her, he was faster, this to him was a game that he could surely win. But she was determined, he was another part of her life, a faded memory, she wouldn't rehash a past.

One hundred yards.

She could make it, she pushed her tired limbs forward. She ignored her breathlessness and struggled to propel herself forward.

She would win this.

She could hear his faint laughter from the shadows, her already sped up heartbeat, beat faster. Adrenaline pumping she made her final effort. She could now see and hear his movements, she could _feel _his frustration and his amusement. It pushed her harder.

Fifty yards.

She could make it.

She stepped on stray rocks on stray debris, and while it made her wince in pain, she went forward. If she let herself fall, or let him win. She suppressed a shudder.

What she saw tonight.

It made her head spin.

Twenty five yards.

Almost home, she could do this. She could taste copper in her mouth, it made her gag, her throat was dry and her system was finally becoming aware of her condition and her surroundings. Everything seemed to slow down. She blinked furiously.

No.

Five yards.

Forward, keeping moving forward.

Her limbs were slow, too slow. Why. Why. Why.

A soft chuckle, _"I win." _

* * *

_"I've learned that periods of darkness can overcome us at any time. But I also found that I'm able to endure. Overcome. And in the process growing stronger... smarter... better. All is well in my little corner of the world." - Dexter_

**Une**

Isabella Marie Swan woke up in cold sweat, her head hitting the seat in front of her. She put a hand to her chest in a vain attempt to slow down her still furiously beating heart. She couldn't remember her dream, but she was in high alert. Her slightly darker surrounds made the hairs on her neck stand up.

It was nightmare, only a small nightmare.

She counted her blessings for not screaming in her dream. She didn't need to freak out the passengers or the flight attendants. It wasn't their fault they were traveling with a psycho that occasionally had night terrors.

Fuck.

What had she dreamt about?

She closed her eyes and concentrated, she tried to think back to any detail, anything. She tried to grasp at any stray straws, anything that could give her a hint. When it hit her, it hit her like a brick, the image so obvious, she struggled to get a breath.

Golden Eyes.

_Edward. _

Her mind whispered to her, she felt a thousand images flash before her. Memories long forgotten, their time together, Esme and Carlisle, Alice and her shopping adventures. Her heart clenched for a second as her dark time passed through, she let out her breath in her memory of Volterra.

She shook her head slightly to clear her mind.

It had been four years since he had last seen him, since she had last seen his desperate golden eyes as she told him her final decision.

Leaning her head against her small window, she let out a sigh.

_She'd been in bed, it was past midnight, she had been chewing on her bottom lip, her heart clenching. She knew he would come, he always did and while she would usually rejoice in his coming and being wrapped in his cold arms...tonight was different. _

_She didn't regret saying no when he asked her to marry him. She was relieved as she spoke the words, seeing him in Volterra and on the plane ride home had put things into perspective. Her mind had been racing at the past few months - her dark period. _

_She was borderline psychotic with pulling her stunts, I mean cliff diving in nearly stormy weather to hear his voice? What had she come to? _

_Was love supposed to be that compulsive? It was after she had been dragged to shore that she felt it. She felt a new difference, she was different, something had broken inside of her, she could breath again. _

_It was as if the past few months she had been holding in a breath and she had finally been able to allow herself to breath. It was as if she had awakened from a dream, she felt like a new person. She would never be the old Isabella Swan, no, she had lived too much to be as naive, but she sure as hell knew what she wanted now. _

_Obsessing over a lost love wasn't it. _

_She no longer felt as if she was ready to take up that responsibility, to take up that much weight and all encompassing love. Because the love between Her and Edward was borderline obsessive. It scared her. _

_She still loved Edward, she would probably never stop loving him, but her love was no longer being in love. She loved him as a fond memory, as another chapter in her life. She was ready to move on, like he had told her from the beginning when he left her on the forest floor. _

_She was ready to take his advice. _

_Because maybe he had been right from the beginning. _

_And when he had slipped into her room that night and whispered, "hello love." _

_She had whispered just as quietly, "we need to talk." _

"_Please buckle in your seatbelts, we're landing at SeaTac in five minutes." _

Isabella Swan blinked as she was brought down to reality, she had been so lost in memories, her heart beat in anticipation. She was once again starting over at the place where it all began. She was excited, she finally had her chance to work with The Seattle Times.

She looked out her airplane window, she would see them descent, she could make out the skyline in the bright Seattle morning hours, it was sunny. It represented her mood today, it was time for a fresh start.

She couldn't help but to let her mind drift again...to Edward and the Cullens. She knew that they had probably moved on, they never stayed in one place for too long but part of her couldn't help but to wonder what had happened to the family she had at one point considered her own.

Her palm pressed against the cool glass, the contrast of the coolness of the glass with the warmth of her hand sent chills up her spine.

_Welcome Home _

She thought softly to herself, she would be closer to both Charlie and Jake now.

She would be starting fresh once again, at the age of twenty one Bella had grown, she was getting a minor position for The Seattle Times but it was a start, she was fulfilling her dreams, her goals on being a journalist and that thought alone helped her settled and calm the nerves that were suddenly springing up.

She let out an easy breath as she navigated through SeaTac, her mind had one goal in mind - to get out. She was suddenly glad she had allowed her furniture to go the week prior, she was sure most of it was set up, it would make her unpacking much easier.

The cool Seattle air burned her lungs, it was November and she could feel the chill down into her toes, she walked with an air of confidence towards her rental car the Toyota Camry would do until she got back her VW Jetta. The interior helped her relax and forget about the rush that came with going through the airport.

The Seattle Streets were surprisingly empty but then again it was only seven AM in the morning. The Toyota purred as she flew by the streets and turned corners, she felt her excitement grow as she got closer to her little Loft. Traveling between Jacksonville and Seattle had really paid off, she had her apartment and most of her essentials unpacked.

All that was really left was going to see Charlie and Jack and possibly find out what happened to the Cullens.

Her heart skipped a beat as she thought about them.

She shook her head and parked in the garage. As she stepped out of the car a new feeling invaded her body, it was strange, it was a mixture of paranoia and a growing headache. She couldn't explain it, but she felt herself looking around. It was a new feeling, as if someone was suddenly being able to watch her.

Fuck, did that send chills up her spine.

It made her tremble slightly and walk faster towards the elevator. When the metal doors shut and she felt the ascent, her body began to relax.

What had happened?

Maybe it was just jetlag or the flight finally catching up to her.

Maybe the new feeling of being out on her own finally caught up to her.

She didn't know.

But it felt so strange, almost as if someone was now peeking into her life. It sent her system into overload just thinking about it.

Was moving back to Washington a great idea? Hell even the mention of it should have sent her packing her bags in fear, with her given history here one would think she'd never want to set foot in the state that changed her life forever. But then again, she'd always been different, always been a danger magnet and always had a knack for attracting the supernatural.

Denying Washington would have been like denying her life.

The elevator dinged and it shook her out of her thoughts, she held her breath as she walked out and opened her apartment. It was what she had wanted after all, the apartment was modern and spacious. The loft was what she had wanted, and she didn't regret letting Sue redecorate with the help of Leah...

Speaking of...she did have phone calls to make.

_Hey you've reached Renee Dwyer, I'm not in right now but please leave a message and if this is my darling daughter Bella, what's taken you so long to call me? I'm worried sick. I mean you said you'd be there five hours ago. Gosh. Love you, kiddo." _

Bella rolled her eyes, Renee was always the one for over dramatics, she would make the message small.

"Hey Renee sorry for not calling earlier, I just got to my loft, so far everything is good...I guess. Its weird being back in Washington. So there, I've called you back, you can stop freaking out and as I recall, I said the flight would be five hours long. Goodness. Make a new voicemail. Love you, Mom."

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, it was a little past eight, she had a meeting with The Seattle Times at ten, she had time to take a shower and call Charlie and Jake.

She decided to call Charlie first, his voice was gruff but she could tell he was happy to hear from her.

"_How's Seattle?" _

"I can't complain so far, I landed a little over half and hour ago, I'm still getting settled in but it feels good to be home."

She heard him chuckle, he knew he just smiled, "_okay well, I'll be down this weekend to help you settle in, will you be stopping by more often?" _

Though the Chief was a man of few words and few emotions it warmed her that he cared, "That would be great, just tell me what time, and I guess that I will be seeing you and Sue more often now."

"_Good to hear Bells, I'll call you later to set up the details, I need to get back to work." _

"Okay, bye Charlie."

"_Bye Bells, don't get into any trouble." _

She laughed until she heard the click on the other end of the phone, she really had missed Charlie. She was already happier that she could be closer especially since he had been shot a couple of months back, _'its only a flesh wound, no need to come and see me, Bella." _

That had put many things into perspective for her.

She needed to enjoy her Dad.

She sighed and picked up the phone once more, perhaps the one she was most excited to talk to was Jake. Perhaps he'd been the most helpful during her dark time, even if she had used him, she winced as she thought about it, he hadn't deserved it. Sure they were on great terms now and she had apologized, but sometimes regret filled her. He'd always been her rock even if he had been over three thousand miles away for the past few years.

She ran a hand through her head as she waited,

"_Hello?" _She grinned as she heard his gruff voice answer the phone, he was obviously still sleeping.

_Wolves. _She thought with a small snort.

"Jake!"

She could nearly imagine him perking up, _"Ah hey Bells, are you finally here in Washington?" _

"Yes actually, did I wake you up?"

"_A little bit, yes, thanks for that. I needed it actually, the guys and I were supposed to be meeting up at the first beach for a tribe thing, I think Sam has some important news, I don't really know." _

"Yeah well, I just called up to check up on you and such," She carefully said she picked tapped her fingers against her thigh.

"_There's always a reason for your calls, always, there's only rarely a 'check up' talk and thats when we haven't talked in two weeks, and as I recall we talked two nights ago? So whats up?" _

"Actually..." she sighed and tried to control her now fast beating heart, why was it so hard to try to talk about the Cullens?

"Sorry, I was wondering about the Cullens."

There was a long pause, she could hear him sighing, "_They moved three years ago, occasionally will catch the scent of one of them, they always seem to just be passing through, they never circle back or stay long. The longest we've been able to catch their scent for two hours tops, then they disappear. Its odd really...the scent always goes back to your house. I don't know, its weird, it kind of creeps me out. Sometimes we'll scent them out and your scent is carried along with theirs..." _

He paused, "_Have you talked to them since you...you know?" _

She stared out her window, her mind struggling to process what was said, "No, I didn't and they haven't tried to contact me. They didn't even see me off on my plane to Florida not that I blame them..." She felt the same feeling of paranoia creep on her again.

She shook her head, why did the name make her so jittery, she absentmindedly rubbed her left arm with her right one, trying to protect herself from the cold feeling that was slowly creeping up on her.

"_Bella are you okay?" _

"What? Y-yes, yeah. I'm fine, tired I think...jetlagged maybe, I'm not sure. All I know is that I have a meeting with The Seattle Times in an hour or so, I don't know, I'm just out of it."

He chuckled but it was tense, he could feel her nervousness, maybe her being back wasn't a good idea.

"_Look Bella, I doubt they'll be around if thats what you're wondering, I haven't scented them out in six months now. You'll be fine, don't expect them to wander through, you're a new and stronger person. You own't fall under their spell again, okay?" _

"Right, yes. Thanks Jake. Really. I'll call you in a couple of hours."

"_Alright, or maybe I'll call you, will you be in town soon?" _

"Maybe next week, Charlie is coming down Saturday or Friday to help me get settled and totally unpacked you can come if you'd like, hell you could bring the pack."

"_If I brought them, we'd clean you out for at least a month, alright well take care Bella." _

"Yeah you too." She told him softly.

She absentmindedly looked out her window at the Seattle Street below, they were like small ants just milling about. If only she could mill about without being bombarded with five hundred thoughts all at one time. Ugh, at the time when she'd made her decision to come back and the position for advice columnist, it had been such a great idea.

But now, with all of these feelings her at once. Maybe it hadn't been so wise. She didn't have time to regret, not right now. She'd made her decision and she had to live with it. Besides, why was she so hung up on the Cullens? There really was no reason for her to be.

She sighed and headed to her bathroom, she'd need a shower before she officially started her day.

* * *

Golden eyes blinked as she came back to the world. If her heart still had a beat, she was sure it would be racing one thousand miles per hour. She looked at the face of her husband - Jasper. His worried eyes inquired her.

"I'm fine, really." She gripped his arm for support. Her hopes rising with every passing second. She struggled to contain a squeal.

Her face split in a wide smile, "Edward can stop searching Jasper, I've found her, our Bella, she's come back home to us. She's in Washington. We can finally be a family again, can you image it Jazz? We can finally use all those clothes that have gathered in her's and Edward's room for these past few years."

"I'll call Edward, you tell the family, we need to arrange their room."

She could see his mind at work and working out the kinks.

A thought hit her, "Do you think she'll want to live with us?"

Jasper shook his head and hugged Alice, "Of course, we always knew this would happen. She'd always come back and we'd always be waiting for her. I think she'll be be flattered that we saved so many of her things. Besides if anyone would understand the family dynamic - its her. She loves us like we love her. Time would never change that."

He felt Alice grin against his chest, "Of course, I'm just being silly. I just want my sister back, I want her big wedding with Charlie walking her down the aisle and Edward waiting for her. We can finally be the family we always wanted to be with her in it. We can help her hunt and you can help her control her blood urges. Can you picture it?"

Jasper kissed the crown of her head, "Of course I can."

They smiled at the other one last time before they parted ways. Alice headed downstairs to inform the family of her new discovery.

Jasper stayed behind and looked around the room, pictures hung on the wall, of their wedding day, of the family and of Bella. He walked over to the pictures and smiled back at her beaming face.

"Finally you've come back home, we've missed you, Bella. And we'll make sure you never leave again. We'll take good care of you, little one."

He picked up his phone and dialed the all too familiar number. It was answered in a beat.

"_Hello?" _

"You can stop tracking, we've found her, Edward, she's come back home to be with our family."

"_What? When?" _

He could hear the excitement in his voice, "Alice had a vision, it seems the cloud that seemed to be hanging over her finding Bella finally lifted, she says Bella is back in Washington. We're alerting the family now, but get home quick. We want to furnish ya'lls room to ya'lls liking."

"_Thank you, Jasper, I'll be flying out of Miami tonight." _

Jasper heard the click and new the call had ended. He looked at Bella's picture again, his forefinger running light on her cheek.

She'd come and fix the family, she'd make them whole again, she'd bring back life. The family had accepted their wishes and given her freedom, now it was time for her return and to face her responsibilities to them.

They'd never let her out of their sights again, to keep their family whole and flowing with happiness they needed Isabella Marie Swan soon to be Cullen. Nothing would stop them. She belonged with them.

**End Chapter Une.**

**Read and Review**

**So what do you think?  
Personally I'm nervous...its my first darker based story. But updates should be once or twice a month, if you have any questions just message me. And yeah...**

**Its my adopted story that took forever to post, sorry about that. **

**May was just the busiest month I've had this whole year. It was shocking - really. RL Sucks.**


	2. Deux

**Deux**

"Are we still on for dinner?"

Bella looked up from her computer screen, her typing stopping, her eyes staring at anxious hazel eyes.

"Riley, we've gone over this a thousand times and a thousand times yes to tonight."

He grinned, "Just making sure, on the scale of one to ten, how much am I annoying you?"

Her eyebrow arched, "Enough to make me reconsider."

He held his hands up in defeat and grinned at her sheepishly, "Alright, so its a date, you're in Beacon Hill, right?"

"Yes, just call me when you get there, I'll give you directions to my apartment from there."

"Okay, cool, awesome, you know Swan, you're the first one to make me feel this anxious since high school, I have a good feeling about this."

She rolled her eyes but smiled at him, "I'd get back to work, you don't want Miller to chew out your ass."

He walked away slowly, he looked back at her and fist pumped, his eyes were twinkling.

She laughed to herself softly.

_Oh Riley._

He really had been good to her. He'd been her first friend here in Seattle since she'd had her meeting with the Editor a few weeks ago. He'd been quick to jump and casually showed her around, the best bars, the good gyms, where people did skyline yoga, he'd help her meet her co-workers, and shown her how to push the Boss' buttons.

Throughout the time they'd spent together he had always reminded her of another version of Mike. But unlike the golden retriever look and vibe Mike seemed to give off, Riley was different like a German Shepard.

Not that he looked like one.

No, Riley had a totally different look and vibe to him, with this clear hazel eyes, brown hair and strong jawline. He'd become her best friend and this date was pushing it. I mean there was no denying her own attraction to him, but she didn't need anything to turn out awkward, she didn't want to lose his friendship. But at the same time, she wanted to know where this would lead her.

Riley was the guy that reminded her why Seattle was the right choice. He'd shown her the mystery and beauty of the city. He'd shown her why normal had been the right choice. He'd shown her what Edward had always wanted her to see. He was the guy, Edward would have wanted for her.

_Edward._

His named kept on haunting her. It bothered her that he would pop into her thoughts at any time for no reason at all. It was silly for her to be reliving old feelings that she had passed. His name always gave her nostalgia but her heart didn't skip a beat for him like it used to, but the feelings that arose were enough to send her on edge.

Enough for her to fear his presence. When she thought about him, it felt like he was near, watching her. Her headaches would start at that time too, when her paranoia arose.

It made her shudder.

But she had no reason to.

Fuck all this was confusing her and she really needed to concentrate on other matters, such as her advice column, her final copy was due to Miller today, she did not need her ass handed to her this early in her career.

* * *

They sat around her anxiously, they waited for her vision to clear, their nerves on edge as they saw Edward's fingers tapping on his thigh, Jasper could do nothing to calm them all down, he was adding to their anxiety with his own.

Alice blinked back to reality, on her face a scowl.

She looked at Edward, her mind formed a wall, he could not see the turn of events. Seattle did not need a massacre, they would get Bella in time. They had to in order for everything to work out smoothly as they had planned.

"What did you see Alice?" Edward's voice was tight - annoyed. His eyes were cutting and imploring, she was hiding something.

Alice looked around at her family, their eyes were twinkling with hope. The Cullen household had been a flurry of activity the past few weeks, between planning a wedding, redecorating a house, Edward and Bella's room, as well as buying her a new wardrobe they were planning her change. They were planning a future with her immortality, they were getting impatient.

"She has a date tonight." Her voice was quiet and muted.

Edward's anger was quelled by Jasper, but it wasn't enough to stop his seeping frustration, nor did Jasper stop Edward's fist from colliding with the wall. The family was helpless, they could only watch.

"What do you mean a date, Alice?" Esme's voice was a mere whisper, she was unbelieving. Her daughter could not betray the family in such a manner.

"It seemed like a date, the vision was blurry at best, they seem to be on friendly terms." Her voice was shaky, she avoided eye contact with Edward.

She covered her face with her hands, everything was falling down around them. How could this have happened, they were doing so well at getting glimpses of her life, blurry and short but they were frequent. All they planned for, how could Bella date, did she not know what she meant to their family?

Carlisle stood up and paced, "How did you not see this before?"

His eyes roaming the room, taking in the family's expressions. Alice looked torn between anger and sorrow, Emmett sat unbelieving, Carlisle knew Emmett wanted Bella back in the household, Alice had once told Emmett that him and Bella would make a great pranking duo, Emmett had always been holding onto that hope that him and his sister would get their day. To have it all hanging in the balance crushed Emmett. Bella was his sister, and no one would take her away.

Rosalie didn't say a word, her eyes were hard as she sat unblinking, there was a rage within her struggling to maintain caged. It wasn't anger at Bella - frustration at her un-cooperation but not anger, her anger resided on the mystery date. He could single handedly be ruining years of searching for Bella with this one date. She wouldn't let him stop their family from getting the missing piece, even if she had to kill him herself. Who knew how the date would turn out to be, like a Royce, she wouldn't let him do that to their Bella.

Esme sat still, her eyes flooded with unshed tears. Her dead heart clenching and unclenching with emotion, she wanted her daughter. She wanted her daughter safe in her arms, she wanted her daughter with the family. Bella needed to be where she belonged not with another guy that would be never be suited for her. After all she only wanted the best for Bella. And Edward was the best thing that would ever happen to Bella.

What crushed Carlisle the most and made him burn with determination was the look on Edward's face. He was pacing quickly throughout the house, he was trying to contain his anger towards the new male but the love that radiated on his face, on the simple fact that Bella truly was in Seattle. He knew his son was determined to get the love of his life back, he knew what Edward was planning. He'd get Bella back himself, patience Edward had no longer. He knew Edward would do the drastic and kidnap his daughter, but it would be for the better.

_She'd come home._

Edward looked at him and gave him a slight smile.

Alice's voice broke through, "I told you before, my visions on our Bella are blurry and short, its hazy and I can only get so much time to look in before a black wall covers me."

"What do you propose we do?" Rosalie asked frustrated. .

Jasper spoke, "We contact Jenks, he'll be able to easily find her." He looked at Edward for any sort of acceptance.

Edward's eyes were dark almost black, he slowly nodded. "Alice what else can you find out about this_ date_?"

Alice's eyes fluttered closed as she concentrated, her mind fighting barriers of darkness and walls, it was as if Bella's mind blocked anyone from entering, to see Bella, she had to either go through barriers or run through the darkness like some maze.

_Why?_

"I can't."

Everyone's eyes snapped to her.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Bella adjusted the hem of the dress, pulling it down to reach just above her knee. Her hands scrunched at the curls nervously. She bit her lip, she'd texted Riley a little over ten minutes ago, he should be here any second.

Why was she so nervous?

It was only Riley.

I mean this was only a casual dinner between friends, it would normal like they always were together only in a different setting - more intimate. But why did that intimidate her?

What was so she afraid of?

Would her relationship with Riley change? Would she commit to Riley?

Would _Edward_ approve?

Fuck. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea, she shouldn't have second thoughts, especially not where Edward was concerned. He didn't matter anymore.

Three quick knocks at the door. She bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair.

"Just a second."

She looked in her bathroom mirror, she looked perfect - even Alice would have approved. She sighed and closed her eyes.

_Please no headache._

She smiled at her reflect and squared her shoulders, she was ready. Her steps were confident as she opened her door, Riley stood there handsome with a nervous look on his face. He sighed in relief when he saw her, he smiled at her - his eyes twinkling.

"Thought you were standing me up."

She hooked her arm through his. "No, not this time."

He grinned cheekily, "Because thats so reassuring."

She winked, "You know it."

Bella felt relaxed around him, all the tension and paranoia left her body as they walked to his car. The night was surprisingly warm, no gray clouds in sight, the stars were out and twinkling. This would be a good night. She loved the way they seemed to move in sync to the other, the way conversation seemed to flow and ebb.

Why she was scared about their relationship before, she had no idea.

.

.

.

They sat in a secluded spot, the soft music and laughter of the other people seemed to blur and be lost among their own bubble.

"What was Florida like?"

She looked at him, a smile playing on her lips, his eyes always seemed to sparkle.

"Well, sunny," she laughed, "no, but the skies could turn grey at anytime and for a second a slight rain and then it would all be good again. I can't say I miss it, I missed Washington more."

"I can't see you living there."

"I know, I'm supposed to be tan."

He chuckled, "No its not that, this will sound so odd but your personality and your soul, it just seems to be better suited for a slightly slower paced state and city like Seattle not Jacksonville or Florida. Does that make sense, maybe I'm just making a fool out of my myself."

She put her hand on top of his, "It makes perfect sense. My mom said I was born too old, I was the definition of thirteen going on thirty."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave Washington before your Senior year?"

She swallowed and took a sip of the red wine, she saw curiosity in his eyes.

"A lot of reasons, I needed to get away and clear my head. I needed a new fresh start, my junior year was so hard, and I learned so much about myself, but I knew I wouldn't truly move forward if I didn't leave and find myself...I lost who I was that first year with my dad."

He looked at her concerned, "It wasn't your dad, was it?"

Her eyes scanned his face, not really understanding his question until it sunk in. Her mouth dropped, "No, it wasn't like that. No, Charlie is great." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear embarrassed to admit, "It was actually over a boy."

She could tell, she'd piqued his interest, "You know your first love? When you feel so many emotions, and you're sure that first person will always be your forever, you let yourself believe that its destiny, and you're consumed with the obsession of it all?"

He nodded slowly. She could tell he didn't quite understand.

She bit her lip not sure how to go on explaining. She'd never been more grateful for the waiter to come with their food, her beef tenderloin looked divine, as did Riley's halibut. She took another sip of her wine, Riley watching her carefully.

"Are you okay?"

He shook his head as if clearing his thoughts, "Yeah, just mulling over what you said."

She took a bite of her steak, nodding slowly. She looked around and out one of the windows. It really was great Riley had been able to get them a date at the needle. She looked out, the present and past seemingly blurring together, as she looked out.

"_Are you sure about this Bells?"_

_Charlie had taken her into Seattle. And they'd gone straight to the Space Needle to get a view from the observation deck. It was the first time she'd been up there and the view left her feeling vertigo. It was chilly up there, and the wind was in full force, her hair was being tossed to and fro. But it didn't seem to matter as she looked at Charlie._

"_I'm sure Dad, I feel like this is the best choice, especially after everything that's happened. I need this."_

_She knew he was hurt over her decision to go back to Renee. She saw as realization dawned over his face._

"_This is about the Cullen boy?"_

_She'd nodded slowly, "I need to find myself again Dad, I can't stay here knowing how much I hurt both you and Mom with my behavior. And I'm afraid that I'll lose myself again by staying. I need to do this."_

_He'd nodded slowly and wrapped her into a warm hug, she found herself holding back tears, she'd miss Charlie but she appreciated how he seemed so supportive of her. "I'm going to miss you."_

"_I'll miss you too Dad."_

_They stayed like that for a minute, the next time he spoke his voice was gruff, "Have you told Renee yet?"_

"_I talked to her last night and I soft of alluded to it, she seemed excited."_

"_Have you told the Cullen boy?"_

_She rolled her eyes, "He has a name Dad, but no, not yet, I don't think he'll be too happy especially after Italy."_

"_I don't like this Bella, I'm getting a horrible feeling about this, that boy...something's changing within him, Bella. You need to treat this delicately. Last thing, I need is to get a restraining order."_

_She knew he was kidding at the last part, but she couldn't ignore the new sense of dread piling up in her stomach._

"_Bella are you alright?"_

She blinked and slightly shook her head, Riley's hand rested ontop of hers, his eyes were concerned.

"You seemed to zone out there for a second, your eyes were all glassed over."

"Yes, I'm fine, just remembering the last time I was here with my dad."

He nodded, and she took another bite of her steak, she hadn't meant to scare off Riley.

"I'm sorry if I scared you."

"No, I was scared that I had bored you and you were daydreaming of other things you could be doing."

His comment made her smile, "You know, I originally dreaded this, I mean, I didn't want to change our relationship. But this is nice."

"Oh just nice, way to hurt my pride, Swan. I'm always happy to know that I'll be in the friend zone."

She rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean, Biers."

"I love to tease with you, I never thought you could be snarky."

"I am lot of things."

His eyes seemed to sparkle, "That you are, you're a mystery, you know that? You're the first girl I've wanted to get to know in a while."

"You just seem to know what to say don't you?" She teased.

She leaned in closer to him, there seemed to be something magnetic about her attraction to him. Riley was the first to truly make her smile, not that other guys hadn't caught her eye while in Florida but Riley, he just seemed different. There was more than surface attraction, and for once she'd let her insecurities shut up and just feel what was right in the moment.

"After this what do you have planned?"

"Well since you're not nearly drunk enough to take you back to my place," she arched an eyebrow. "We'll just go for a walk around the park and call it a night."

"Aren't you just the gentleman, not taking my lady virtue."

He grinned and they stood up together, he paid the bill and they walked out side by side, her hand on his arm. If she was being honest, his touch made her feel warm. The night gave her a slight chill, goosebumps were raised on her arms, and she suppressed the slight shudder. He took off his blaze and slung it over her shoulders.

Her heart skipped a beat.

They walked Olympic structure park, their hands intertwined, "You know, I didn't think I'd enjoy tonight."

"You really need to learn to not doubt me, Swan."

"I know."

They stopped, his arm around her waist, she looked up at him, he really was beautiful. He leaned her head against his shoulder, and as their eyes met, they moved closer.

Kissing someone had never been more pleasurable. The way their lips moved against the others, she couldn't seem to get enough of Riley, she might have sighed when she wrapped her arms around his neck, and their tongues battled for dominance.

Life was good right now.

Kissing Riley was something she could definitely get used to.

* * *

Edward's hands ran through his hair, pulling and tugging. He was angry at Bella, how could she do this to him? To them?

To their eternity?

He had consented on giving her time to think, he always knew she'd come back, it was her destiny to come back to him. But now she was defying that and that was unacceptable. She came to be with him, to be with them as a family, as a whole. She was supposed to be in his arms right now. She was supposed to be getting fit for her wedding dress.

Sending out invitations, her trying wedding cakes. Planning their honeymoon.

He let out a growl in frustration, he needed her, his soul could no longer bear being away from his mate. It wasn't possible. He looked at the brown box on the floor, it had been in Bella's room under floorboards, where he'd left it. Before he left her. It hurt him to know she hadn't taken it with her.

He'd taken it back. The box had kept him sane and grounded for the better part of four years, it reminded him of their good times together. The pictures they had taken together, their prom picture with her in her cast, the pictures they'd taken the night of her birthday...before it all went to shit.

He held the pictures tight in his hand, they were his last lifeline. His fingers memorizing every curve and line of her, of them. Her brown eyes sparkled and they showed undying love and devotion, his were the same. She was his saving grace, she was back then and she is now. That would never change for him.

_Bella, come back to me, Love._

That had been on his mind for the past four years, and she came back. Their connection couldn't have kept her away for anymore time, she needed him as he needed her.

Nothing would stand his way. Not even the new guy.

His pulsed with rage, how dare he come into her life as if he could lay claim. How could she allow into her life. His eyes were dark, and his hands shook.

He was slowly losing the last bit of sanity he had a hold on. Bella had always been the anchor, she had always kept him afloat, thoughts of her kept him afloat when he drove himself to insanity. Was he losing?

_No._

His eyes were black. He'd find the man, he'd kill him for her. She was his, his mate, his life, his eternity. Forever was theirs and nothing would stop him.

He blinked, his eyes their normal honey color, a complacent smile on his lips. He cradled the picture to his chest. He looked at her face adoringly, he knew she still loved him, she would always love him.

He just needed her back.

_I know you're waiting, just give me time._

_Give me time, Love._

_Give me time._

_I'll find you._

She was his.

She would always be his.

Nothing would stand in his way.

**End Deux **

**Read and Review(: **

**So what did you guys think about this chapter?  
Cullens are antsy, Bella has no idea what's going on and there's a new man in her life. Damn.  
Sorry for the delay in posting, I've been busy. **

**Next update: two weeks**

**Any questions just PM me. **


	3. Trois

**Trois**

"_We need to talk." _

_Gold eyes met her brown eyes, they stared unblinking at the other. His movements were fluid as he perched himself at the foot of her bed. Her brown eyes never wavered as she looked at him and studied him. _

_He would always be handsome, he'd always be in her heart. But she needed to do this for herself and for her sanity. _

_His eyes grew worried as she studied him, "Whats wrong?" _

_Her swallow seemed to echo in her room. _

"_On the plane back from Italy, did you mean what you said...about the proposal?" _

_His eyes sparkled with delight, she wanted to marry him. "Of course I did, I want to spend eternity with you." _

_He moved closer, she scooted back towards her headboard. She sighed and looked out her window, how could she form the words, or even tell him? Her heart picked up rate, she was suddenly nervous. _

"_I talked to Renee today, I really miss her. She says that she's settled in Florida, and that Phil might get the chance to play with the Tampa Bay Rays, she's so excited. She's staying there permanently." _

_His eyes were questioning as he looked at her, he couldn't quite connect what Renee had to do with their conversation. "I don't understand." _

_She met his gaze,"I want to go live with Renee." _

_The words were hurried and spoken softly but there was a hardness behind them, she had decided, there would be no turning back from that point. He looked at her in shock, he couldn't wrap his head around - her leaving him. He felt his heart clenching at the thought. No, it wasn't possible. _

_No. _

_He took a choked breath, "Why?" _

_Her gaze never wavered, and it took her a few tries before she could properly form words, her heart beat faster and faster. The air was full of tension, and she slowly felt her heart breaking again. _

"_Its just...Us. We're not, we're not good together. Edward, this what we have, its not healthy and its not normal. We were borderline obsessed with the other. When you left...I died inside, I cliff dived for you, to hear your voice." _

_She ran a hand through her hair, "Do you know how insane that is?" _

_Her eyes filled with tears, "I can't do this anymore, I'm scared, I can't go back there again, I refuse to go back there again. I can lose myself again." _

_A tear ran down her cheek, "When Jake saved me from nearly drowning, I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. It was like nearly dying helped me breath again. It was like I woke up from a nightmare. I was free." _

_She looked into his eyes, "When you went to Italy and when Alice came and got me. I was scared, I was scared for you, I knew it was my fault you had gone there, if my insanity hadn't driven me to do that, you would have never put yourself in danger either." _

"_We nearly killed ourselves for the other, thats not...thats not normal." _

"_Since when did you want normal?" His lips were in a tight line._

* * *

For the first time, after what seemed like years.

Isabella Marie Swan felt truly happy. Her cheeks were pink from laughter and her eyes were twinkling and sparkly as she winked at Jacob.

"Ah goodness, young teenage love, so he really dressed up as the _fairy of abstinence _to impress this girl?"

Jake grinned, "He sure did, he went out in a purple cape, pink shirt underneath, some sort of fairy garment on his head and a wand."

"Did you take pictures?"

He chortled, "The pack and I didn't just take pictures, Bella, we have an album."

They grinned at the other as the sat around Bella's kitchen table. Jake was staying at her place for the weekend, she was to show him Seattle. But he was there so give her a peace of mind. She felt safe being around Jake, her headaches hadn't haunted her since the moment she met him outside of her apartment.

"So hows this Riley, kid?"

She shot him a glare, "He's not a _kid_, Jake, he's nearly three years older than you are."

"I'm still taller and stronger than he is."

She rolled her eyes.

_Wolves. _

His eyes were dancing with mirth as he looked at Bella, but as he looked at her and saw her expression, there was something different, a look he hadn't seen in years.

"You're happy with him." He said simply.

She was taken aback, "Of course I'm happy."

"No, like there's this, I can't explain it the way I want to, but there's more life to you. Not that you weren't alive before, its just different."

"I don't understand."

He grinned, "You won't until it hits you right in the face."

She scrunched her nose in irritation, she hated when he played games with her. "See you make me want to know what goes on in your head, Black."

"You wouldn't understand even if you had the ability. You'll see what I mean soon enough, I'm just glad to have you back Bells."

"Me too, it feels like I'm whole again being back here in Washington. This place calls to me like a siren, I wouldn't be happy anywhere else."

"Will you come to Forks soon?"

The question had taken her aback, a shiver ran up through her spine at the mention of Forks. Her demeanor changed and Jake noticed. His eyes took in her body language, the way her body seemed to freeze, her eyes lost life. Her body was going into fight or flight, he knew that she naturally sensed danger there.

The question was_ why._

He'd known since the first phone call over two months ago that something was wrong with her. Mentally, she was battling a constant battle, he knew that. He could sense that every time he talked on the phone with her. Her moods would go from tired and lethargic to happy and bubbly. He brought comfort to her from her demons, of what those demons were, he didn't know. He could guess, and somewhere deep down he knew, the name _Cullen _would forever haunt the both of them.

She could run from it all she wanted, in the end they would always have a hold no matter how small, they still held power. She had proven that when she had asked about their whereabouts. The slight edge in her voice had told him the story.

She was still _scared. _

He knew that if danger arose in Seattle, he could never do much to protect her, but she was his bestfriend. She would always be, and he knew that he needed to give her some sort of peace of mind, she needed to feel protected even if she didn't know it. And for that, he had come prepared.

_Forks. _

She hadn't paid a second thought to Forks since Jake announced he'd be visiting her. When he told her, her body had felt safe and Forks was no longer an issue, hearing the name come his mouth sent her system into overdrive. She didn't know why, but she cringed at the thought of ever returning. If she was being honest, she had hoped that any visits or holidays could be done in her home, in her apartment in Seattle.

There was less danger here.

* * *

Jason Jenks wasn't nervous by nature. No it was always something brought up by _Jaspe Hale_, he tensed and shivered, the room was warm from the burning fire in his fireplace but the name would forever send chills through his body. He was an old man, he knew from experience just who Jasper Hale really was. It didn't matter how many time he would meet Jasper Hale, Jenks would never get used to the chills and nerves that were brought upon by his arrival. He'd try to the fight the foreign feelings he knew weren't his own.

Jason Jenks was a smart man. He knew enough to know Jasper wasn't one be to played with, nor was his family. He knew that in the blink of an eye his life could end, Jasper Hale was capable of that and more.

After working over thirty years for him, Jason Jenks knew not to defy him.

Yet, none of that ran through his mind as his eyes scanned the documents and the brightly lit computer screen in front of him. No, instead his mind and his own sense of self was rebelling against the control of Jasper Hale. His heart was racing as he gazed at the picture of the girl Jasper was so desperately after.

_Isabella Marie Swan _

The name left him with a bitter yet sweet taste in his mouth. Bitter because she was the cause of his trouble, she was the cause of his sudden rebellion and this sudden urge to keep her _protected. _He for some reason didn't want her to end up in the arms of Jasper or his family. No, Jasper wasn't the same man, he had known for the better part of thirty years. There was a new edge to him, it was the edge of an unpredictable man. An unpredictable man was the most dangerous.

His gut told him trouble.  
He had never been wrong before.  
It had always been something he, himself prided upon daily.

_Isabella Marie Swan _

The taste of it could be sweet. Her picture told him the story, her bright brown eyes and big smile the picture of a girl who had so many years ahead of her. She was full of hope. She was so much like his own daughter, and he knew he would give an arm and a leg to protect his daughter. Isabella Marie Swan made him feel much the same way.

Papers were scattered across the room, in a fit of sudden anger he had tossed all the information he had gathered. It made him sick.

He wanted to wretch.

Never before had anything gotten so personal to him.

He should be gladly doing this favor for Jasper yet here he was...pondering the situation.

He held himself up on his arms, he looked down at the remaining documents on his desk. Her handwriting staring up at him.

_Her handwriting had improved over time. _

He thought wryly.

He needed whiskey, or bourbon something to drown all of this out. He needed a clear head to make his decision. Did he want to risk everything for a simple girl?

Picking up the scattered papers, looking through all her photographs, the grades, her work, her accomplishments.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

He knew her too well at this point. He knew what all the documents said like the back of his hand. She was born on September 13th, 1987 to Renee _nee_ Higginbottom and Charlie Swan. She was three months old when her parents divorced and Renee took her to California. They lived with her grandmother for a while before moving to Riverside after Renee got her degree.

He _knew_ Isabella Marie Swan.

He knew she had never fit in.  
He knew her insecurities.  
He knew her love of reading.  
He knew about her clumsiness.  
But most importantly he knew she had runaway from the Cullens.

He prided himself upon knowing most things, if not everything there was to know about a person. He knew that no matter how hard the Cullens could try to hide any information, he was J. Jenks, he could find anything. He knew they had left her, she had struggled.

She was comatose almost.

But she was reborn, a part of him stood in awe of that. Of her accomplishment and strength.

He knew she had gone to Italy. He knew that three months later she had left Forks behind without a look back.

She'd gone to Florida to live with her mother and stepfather. Her life had picked up pace as a professional baseball player's daughter. She'd graduated with honors in 2006 from High School. She'd taken a year off from entering the University of Florida and instead took the time to travel with Renee and Phil.

She'd entered a year late but took summer courses to catch her up, she'd graduated with her respective class in 2010. Once again with honors, she was living her dreams. She'd recently traded a position in Jacksonville for the one in Seattle.

Even he felt proud of her.

He stared out his office window, the view of Seattle beautiful and astounding as always. He wouldn't need a bourbon. He had enough heat warming up his body, he didn't need bourbon to add to the heat that already encased him the heat that came from his fireplace.

His heart beat fast as he complied all the information into a neat folder. His handwriting confident as he wrote on the manila.

**Isabella Marie Swan**

He laid it flat on his desk, his hand lightly shaking as he picked up the phone.

_Three exact precise rings. _

"_Jenks always good to hear from you." _The voice was always smooth.

He prayed he was doing the right thing.

* * *

The night was cold and slightly windy as he walked through Seattle. The moonlight was the only source of light for him. He had long ago shed his jacket, his skin burned against the leather, the cold helped him keep his body lukewarm. The city was beautiful at night and it pained him to not get to enjoy his surroundings.

But his plans were more important.

He didn't need to know Seattle to get to the locale, he only needed to know the scent and the sounds. He just needed to follow his own instinct, Jake knew what he would be acquiring tonight would be risky. He was going through a hell of a lot to get it, but Sam had given him pack permission to use the last favor for Bella.

He had never felt more respect for his Alpha than at that moment. It felt good to know that that the pack still appreciated Bella enough to want to keep her safe.

As he raced along, his mind wandered, he had left Bella's apartment quickly and quietly. He had made sure she was sound asleep before he left. Her deep breaths and steady heartbeats gave him a sense of peace. Yet he continued to worry, he knew she still had nightmares though she never mentioned them. He also knew that they were more reaccuring now that she was back in Seattle.

He worried about her. Leaving her there defenseless put him on edge. He wanted to believe that the Cullens were not after her and that they had moved on.

He wished he could believe that.

He wished that Bella wasn't in danger. He wished for many things.

But really, he wished he hadn't spotted the Cullens mulling about Charlie's less than two weeks ago. They had been distracted, for that he would always be grateful, their senses were slightly dull allowing him to get within a mile radius of them undetected. They hid in the trees and shadows, their forms tense.

They had been listening into Charlie's conversation with Bella. Staying and lingering one by one after the conversation was over. Staying through the night, sneaking into the house and rummaging through Bella's room.

The sight alone had chilled him to his own bones. It had become increasingly clear to him, they had never moved on.

The random sitings, the way they circled back, never staying too long, their scent trails.

_Obsession. _

It rocked him to his core.

He couldn't tell Bella. It would scare her away and increase the turmoil of the situation, no he had to be her protector even in the shadows. He was more cautious of her now...she did have Riley after all. He would and could be the tip of the iceberg.

He slowed his steps, Seattle was changing. He was in the most rustic part of the city, where poverty and upperclass mixed.

He scanned along the dark lit shops, his eyes stopping at one in particular, a golden eye displayed at the window. He walked slowly and tapped the glass twice. Movement caught his eye, he tapped another three times. A backroom light turned on. It wasn't long before the door quietly opened and the owner looked at him warily.

"Jacob Black?"

He slowly nodded and stepped into the musty shop. The shop owner was at least two heads shorter than he, his hair white, face aged with wisdom but his eyes still shining pretty. The owner gave him a toothy grin.

"Nice night."

Jake simply nodded and took in his surroundings, the shop was filled with glass jars, crystal balls, homemade jewelry and other scents, old books.

"Your alpha told me this is the last favor I will owe him."

"Indeed this would be it."

The man turned his eyes to him, the gold boring into his brown, there was a gleam in them that chilled him to his core.

"It was difficult to obtain this, you are aware, correct?"

He didn't wait for an answer, "The children of the moon are so rare these days that obtaining anything of theirs is nearly impossible."

"Its a shame the Volturi have hunted down their kind, were they dangerous, sure, every supernatural creature is, shape shifters, vampires, sirens. It was wrong of them to try to balance out the natural order of things."

The man walked behind his counter, "I sometimes miss being able to run freely in this moonlight. Its beautiful, it sort of brings this sense of drive into you. The flow of blood pumping through you, the speed, the whipping of the wind. And the moon always part of the drive."

Jake stayed silent, "Of course it doesn't, you're a shape shifter what would you know?"

The man cackled.

"Here it is." He pulled out a wooden box, and lifted the items found inside.

"Werewolf fang and claw. And vials of wolves blood and saliva."

He turned his back again, "And of course the pelt."

The items pulsed in Jake's grasp and he nearly dropped the pelt as he touched it. The flow of energy was shocking.

"It should provide more than enough protection."

Jake nodded at the man still uneasy, he felt awkward carrying the items.

"Thank you."

He didn't wait for a reply as he made his way to the door.

"Your kind was always afraid of mine."

His blood ran cold, he turned to look at the man but he was gone. A cloud of dust stood in his wake.

* * *

Bella opened her eyes to rays of sunlight streaming through her blinds. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. It was one of the best nights of sleep she had gotten in a while.

No nightmares.

She lay in her bed drifting between consciousness and sleep, her mind easily wandering off to Riley, Jake, Charlie, Renee and Phil. She needed to invite her family over soon, maybe for thanksgiving if it wasn't a hassle? The holiday was coming up in six weeks, she needed to start her plans early for the event.

She yawned and stretched, she could hear no movement coming from the living room or anywhere in her apartment. She looked at her clock, Noon. Fuck she never slept in that late and Jake had to be awake by now. Hell, he should have been in there bugging her to get the fuck out of bed.

She left her bed, shivering, her hands rubbing at her arms. It was too cold.

Too cold.

She kept her room at seventy five, this felt like sixty five.

It was too cold.

She grabbed her comforter willing it to peel away from her bed, she needed to wrap it around her body to keep her warm.

Arms encased her.

The arms were too cold.

Her body was tense. Her heart beat accelerating.

"_Cold love?" _

She looked into golden eyes. They were too cold.

She screamed.

.

.

.

Bella woke up, cold sweat on her forehead, her sheets sticky to her body. Her heart beating a million miles per hour. She gasped for air and looked around her room desperately searching for him. Her body was in fight or flight, she took off from her bed and down the dark hallway searching for Jake.

Her system pumped adrenaline.

"Jake!"

She was desperate, her voice sounding weak even to her own ears. She reached the living room, Jake sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

His eyes shot open as she felt her emotions. She nearly tackled him.

He was there. He was there to protect her. He was there and he wouldn't leave her yet.

She felt his warmth.

His eyes were concerned as he took in her bedraggled formed, he knew she'd had a nightmare. He held her as her body shook, as her heart beat at alarming rates and as she dry sobbed and heaved.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Her voice was meek and muted.

"What did you dream about?"

"It was so cold, so cold. It wasn't right...he was there, Jake. He was so cold."

He tried to make sense of her babble. She wasn't resting with an easy mind.

He could tell now as he looked at her, that she knew. She knew even if she didn't consciously recognize it. Something inside of Bella was telling her that she was in danger. There was a part of Bella that was constantly warning her.

Trying to protect her.

He closed his eyes.

"Do you need anything, tea or coffee?"

"Coffee." Her voice was resigned.

He got up from the couch, sparing a few glances at her state. She looked so lost, so helpless and void of any hope. Whatever was happening was wearing her thing and wearing her out. She looked older than her twenty one years in that single moment. She looked so lost, her eyes were glassy and her mouth was set in a quiver.

"Whats happening to me?"

He startled by the question, how could one respond to that? He was never more thankful for the bing of the coffemaker, he brought her over black coffee with three spoons of sugar. She needed to be awake and alert.

She took her mug graciously and didn't bother to blow on the hot coffee before taking her first sip, she let the burn down her throat warm up her entire body. Her dream still lingered but he affects were fading away, she was willing herself to the forget the old amber eyes.

_Edward_

He had always been a presence in her life, he would never go away but lately it had been escalating. Normal dreams would become nightmares from his intrusion. She had never felt fear before. Edward had never brought such a reaction from her but lately her body was going into fight or flight mode at the mere thought of him.

It wasn't rational to fear someone or something that was out of her life. A someone that probably rarely thought about her. It was silly but it was haunting her. She wanted to say that the mention of Forks might have triggered her dream but she knew it wasn't true. There was something else triggering her dreams, controlling her on the subconscious level.

She sighed and looked towards Jake.

"I bought something yesterday."

**End Chapter**

**Read and Review**

**All Mistakes are mine**

**What are you thoughts?  
I know it switched perspectives a lot this chapter but it was meant to. It'll all tie in next chapter.  
What about the crazy old guy? I liked him, he might not seem important or a big deal but this was needed to head into another part of the story later on with Bella. **

**So next chapter should be up in another two weeks.  
Any information you might need should be on my profile, if not message me. (: **


	4. Quatre

**Quatre **

Jason Jenks never expected to see Jasper Hale unhinged.

Jasper Hale was a calm and cool collected individual that carried an air of superiority about him. No, Jasper Hale had never meant to become unhinged and Jason Jenks never thought he'd see the day when it did happen but the most unexpected things do happen on certainly normal days.

Life was not average that day for Jason Jenks but it had started out that way. He woke up at promptly seven thirty that sunny wednesday morning, took a fifteen minute shower, had a twenty minute breakfast, and promptly left his house at eight fifteen to arrive in his office at nine.

Normal start for Jason Jenks.

He had two meetings that morning, both went well as his company finally agreed to the merge of partners.

Lunch at noon to one.

His secretary had his documents and black coffee - two sugars ready by the time he arrived. His day slowed down then. He only had to schedule a few meetings, work on the final details of the new office in New York and he would have been done.

A perfectly normal day.

His secretary left at five.

"Good day Mr. Jenks, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Last words.

He stayed behind until six. He did had to review a few last resume's, he did not want to get behind on that.

Then at precisely six o' one there was a quick sharp rapt at his office door. His eyebrow arched, he knew everyone had long since left, and anyone would have called him beforehand.

Shivers had traveled up his body.

"Come in."

Jasper Hale was always a presence, he commanded an air around him, this time was no different. His eyes were a dark gold, a his perfect face a slight sneer. Jenks heartbeat spiked.

"Mr. Hale so wonderful to see you, please take a seat."

In a blink he was seated, his long legs resting on his desk.

"Jenks, you've been holding out on me."

His day was no longer normal.

Jenks felt heart stopping fear, "What do you mean?"

A smirk.

"You know perfectly well, history doesn't stop in Jacksonville."

"I couldn't get the other information."

"Don't lie to me, Jenks."

Tension filled the room. He was suffocating in the hostile environment. His insides were turning and twisting around. He was afraid, his heartbeat going faster each second.

"Last chance."

His voice was hard and cold, his eyes inching into a midnight black color. Jenks swallowed hard, he couldn't speak, his body wouldn't let him respond but only with a slight shake of his head.

A roar erupted and shook the frames in the room.

In seconds his desk upturned.

In a blink his back pinned to the wall.

"Tell me."

A shake.

He was thrown against his alcohol cabinet. Fear for once finally flooding his system.

Papers flew around the room, chairs upturned, glass on the floor, and a terrified man pinned to his office window.

Black eyes stared into his face.

White hands clutched at the lapels on his blazer, "Where are the rest of the documents, Jenks?"

The voice was low but deadly, a low rumbling coming from his chest. Jenks could feel his heartbeat climbing, blood pumped through his body, and a new foreign feeling _anger _with a hint of something else.

Amidst the chaos around him, he almost let out a sardonic laugh. Moments ago he was terrified for his life and yet now, there was something inside him ready to rebel. To laugh in Jasper's face. To say the hell with it all and let himself drown into this chaos.

The cold hand wrapped around his neck, "Last time, where are document's Jenks?"

For the first time in a while Jenks let out a full hearty laugh.

_Insanity. _

* * *

Bella Swan didn't do five in the morning workouts. Hell, she didn't even work out. But after waking up at three AM that morning she had no choice. She worked her body harder and faster on the machine.

Her feet pounding on the treadmill, her legs burning at the extra exertion she had put on herself. She knew her face was bright red and her hair was sticking to her face. But she pushed forward, the events of the past week flying through her mind.

_Dates with Riley. _

His smile, the twinkle in his eyes as they walked around in Seattle. When they went bowling with their co-workers. Eating dinner with Riley, silly mornings when they had their first sleepover.

_Jake_

His gifts had chilled her to the bone but she kept them in her top drawer, the fang went everywhere with her now. She kept it as a mock necklace tucked under her work shirts. Hell the fang was currently next to her water bottle.

She felt safer under its presence. Protected even.

His gifts had given her a sense of ease but escalated her paranoia of any danger lurking around the corner. His gifts had confirmed a fear that had lurked in her subconscious.

_Vampire. _

She felt seventeen again, ready to boot up her computer and search for him on google, all over again. But she wasn't that girl anymore, she knew what getting involved meant now, and the consequences. It chilled her to the bone to know what might be in his head.

In his thoughts.

_He's borderline obsessive. _ _Bella, they all are. _

She gasped for breath as sweat spots appeared on the treadmill, she let the speed and incline gradually fall. Her hand wiping her sweaty forehead. Her stomach churning.

She stood still for a few minutes trying to catch a breath, quell her suddenly nauseous stomach, another man had walked into the gym, they nodded at the other before she went into the women's locker room.

She didn't miss a beat as she threw up in the nearest toilet. Her body collapsed on the floor as she dry heaved, tears suddenly springing up in her eyes. She wanted to pound the floor, upturn the benches, scream at the top of her lungs. But it would be no use, she would still be stuck.

She would still be afraid. She would still be helpless. She would still be alone.

Maybe in retrospect, she should have seen all of this coming for her.

She was Bella Swan - Danger Magnet.

She grasped the fang.

And sent a silent prayer.

_Dear God please make me a bird and let me fly far far away..._

* * *

Blood stained his hands.

He clenched and unclenched at the man's sides. The scent of blood never fazing him, he knew Jasper was watching - his eyes dark with hunger.

Jenks eyes were fading, terrified but fading all too slowly. He knew Jenks could still feel, could still hear everything that went around him. It made _him _smile to know Jenks would never get the retirement he desired. After all Jenks didn't give him what he wanted.

_Bella. _

The name echoed through his mind like honey, it calmed his body. They would be together soon, he had high hopes of that. And when he finally wrapped his arms around her body, he'd never let her go. She'd alway stay in sight.

Near him.

So that he could _always _protect her.

She'd be his soon.

He looked into Jenks eyes once again. He laughed sardonically at the man's last thoughts.

_Please. _

Please for who, he didn't know.

He didn't care.

Jenks would have no mercy.

He threw the body at Jasper, he smiled at the sound of tearing flesh. Jasper had displayed an amazing ability of self control. Jasper deserved the award.

He looked towards the blank computer screen, everything destroyed by Jenks and Jasper before his own arrival. The pile of documents still in its packet - he knew it wouldn't contain the information he needed, Jenks made sure to keep that squarely away from them. Even with his mind reading abilities, he hadn't been able to read into his thoughts on Bella.

It was impossible, his mind had gone through everything except for Bella. He growled in frustration.

So close but so far my love.

Where do you hide? Did she not want to see him?

_Impossible. _

She loved him.  
She _loves _him.

No _they _were keeping her away from him.

Jenks.  
The mystery man.

But he was Edward Cullen, he got what he wanted.

.

.

.

_Four months had passed, she was still away. _

_She'd asked for time and he had given it to her dutifully._

_He'd always give her what she wanted. _

_But he needed her.  
_ _He needed to see her.  
_ _To be with her.  
_ _To feel her around him. _

_What could he do? _

_Daybreak in and out he'd wait for her at his home, in SeaTac waiting for a hint of her scent, Alice scanned to see her but she'd come up with walls. Was she hiding from him willingly? They'd agreed, he'd give her time and she'd be back. _

_She'd always be back. _ _Alice would always watch for her. _

_His heart sang for Bella. _ _But this nonsense was beginning to send him on edge. _

_Four months had to be long enough, he was tired of waiting.  
_ _Of pacing around.  
__Of worrying day in and out for her safety. _

_Her scent was beginning to fade away from him. His room had once been filled with her scent but was now fading it made him more anxious. As if her fading scent was a sign of her leaving, of her never coming back._

_But she would be back.  
_ _She would always come back to be with him._

_Bella._

_He needed to get out, the walls seemed to enclose him, run around for a bit - around Forks go to their meadow. They always loved to be there together. _

_Together. _

_He ran out of the house in a flash, the wind that whipped past his body soothed him, for once he wished to feel the air in his lungs. He knew that his running wasn't normal, he needed her behind him, holding onto him like her life depended on it. He needed her with him. He felt like he had gone in a circle for the past hour. _

_Circling Canada and Forks over and over. _ _Time and time again. _ _Until he stopped. _

_He looked up, he could nearly feel her presence, faded but there. Charlie wasn't home, he wouldn't be home for another few hours. He felt a rush of hope, it was like to always leave her window open, almost like she'd be waiting. _

_Almost. _

_He was in her room in an instant. His body instantly calm. Her scent flooded his senses, this was what he needed to know the wait would be well worth it. She wanted her time, he'd give it to her, she'd be back just like she had promised. _

_He lay on her bed, he hugged her pillow close to him. He was grateful she had left so much behind, a sign she'd be back. As she had promised, as she had always said. Bella would keep her word. He let himself imagine as he lay that she was gone having a human minute, maybe in her bathroom washing her face, maybe getting a drink of water. _

_But always coming back to hug him for the night. She always did sleep better when he was around. Her being away was her human moment, but she'd come back to him. He closed his eyes in content. _

_He needed more of her, her scent wasn't enough. He moved, his hand now moving through her clothes hangers. He relished in the feel of her clothes in his hand, he took down one of her tshirts, he held the shirt close to him, he nuzzled it to him. _

_Bella.  
_ _Bella.  
_ _Bella. _

_Soon my love. _

_He stayed in her room for minutes, hours, it felt like years, but it was never enough. He needed more. He hugged her shirt and pillow to him, he pretended it was her near him. _

_He didn't hear the cruiser pull up, nor did he sense Charlie until the stepped creaked. His eyes opened in panic, he was up in a flash, the shirt pillow forgotten on the bed. He was nearly out the window when he realized what he was missing. _

_He couldn't leave her behind. _ _He would never leave her behind. _

_Bella. _

_He rushed in and grabbed her two belongings, a part of her now with him. Wherever she went, he'd always be with her even if he was far away. He ran away from the house, he could sense something wrong, the window he'd left open. _

_He stopped in a tree, waiting for hte right chance to close it. _

_A ring. _

"_Hello?" _

_He knew who was on the other line. _

_Bella. _

"_Dad, hey, how are things?" _

"_Good Kid, I've been eating at Sue's so don't worry about my health." _

_His heart soared hearing her giggle. _

"_Right..." _

"_But how are things down there in Florida, any boys I need to worry about?" _

_He growled._ _Bella was his. _

_His eyes grew dark. _ _Bella was his. _ _No distance would change that, she needed to be with him not with them. _

_Not anyone else, she was his. _

_He growled louder. His shoulders hunched, he was ready to pounce. _ _He needed her there to calm him down, to tell him - she was okay. _ _To tell him that she was his. _

_Bella. _

_He felt movement, the back door opened. _

"_Bella, I'll get back to you...there's something out here..." _

_He was down and rushing in a haste, he knew Charlie would try to catch up. He stopped suddenly, he needed to go back to her. To hear her. He prepared himself, he could sense Charlie getting closer. _

_A vibration. _

**Wait now is not the time.  
****-Alice **

_He growled. _

_Bella. _

_He could feel the crunch of leaves and twigs behind him. Charlie was thirty step away, he was still. _

"_Who's out there." _

_He turned to run. _ _His body buzzing in anger, in despair and agony. _

_He needed her. _

_A snap. _

_Bella. _

* * *

"Bella are you alright?"

She shook her head and looked into concerned hazel eyes.

"Yes, sorry Riley, my head has just been everywhere lately."

"Or maybe you're just exhausted."

She nodded her head, "Maybe." She mused.

If was being honest she was worried, her mind had been restless since her early morning workout nearly a week earlier. Everything was seemingly blurring together now, and her mind kept on tossing her conversation with Jake. She hadn't been able to concentrate since.

"But what were you saying?"

Riley grinned, "I was saying that I'm leaving for business in a week for a weeklong trip but the meetings should be over within the first three days...So maybe you would join me?"

She smiled, "Sure, I mean I don't know if my schedule is open."

He laughed loud, "Alright Swan, whatever you say, just get back to me."

She grinned at him, "of course."

She pecked his lips, "I'll check with Miller, I think I can do my advice column even while in New York."

He smiled against her lips, "Good."

They kissed again, "Get back to work mister."

He held up his hands, "Alright."

She let out a laugh as he walked away.

Oh Riley.

He really did make her smile. And a small impromptu vacation would probably do her wonders, if she could convince Miller. She glanced at the clock, it was her lunch break, she had a phone call to make.

She sat staring out the window of the small cafe, her nails drumming on the table. She grabbed the fang as a sense of strength flooded her system, since Jacob had given it to her, she hadn't experienced any headaches.

_Jake._

_**Quatre**_

**_Read and Review_**

**__**So lately I've been running a bit behind schedule.  
I got a job! :DD So exciting.  
And school's starting back up... And I need to finish all of this summer work before Monday. But who cares.  
But yeah, thats why I've been more or less MIA lately.

blah.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.  
its kind of a crazy ride. And things will only get crazier from here, I estimate that we're maybe 5 to 6 Chapters away from the prologue? Maybe, give or take a few. But yes, things are heating up, and I'm beginning to really ship this whole Riley and Bella relationship, I have big plans for them and New York, as well as deeper flashbacks into the time spent apart between Edward and Bella.

So till next time(:


End file.
